


hear my heart beat

by liesmith



Series: always and forevermore (monster cc au) [1]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: M/M, collar and leash, demon james, knotting also, monster au, so like if ur not into that dont read, trans james, transformed wolf brett, woof brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: spice up your sex life with the literal werewolf that's your boyfriendorjames just wants to try something new, that's all.





	hear my heart beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrubtopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubtopia/gifts).



“I want to try something.”

Across from James, at their dumb ‘break room’ table, sits Brett, who does not acknowledge the man in front of him. To be fair, he shouldn’t be talking about this stuff at work, but it’s pretty quiet. James watches Brett ignore him and cut off a piece of his Taco Bell with a knife and eat it with a fork, which infuriates James on some level he can’t explain. Who the fuck does that? He clears his throat and gets no response again, so James quietly taps his foot until he finds Brett’s boot, and then kicks him square in the shin. This earns him a _look_ , but James just powers through.

“At home.”

“I’m trying to eat.”

“Can you hear me out?” James tries to lay on the puppy eyes, the soft voice, but Brett just stares him dead in the eye as he eats another cut off piece from his burrito. Asshole, “look, it’s not that bad.”

“I’m busy.”

“I want to leash you,” James continues on, keeping his doe-eyed look up to try and get Brett to actually pay attention, “ok? Next full moon. Please?”

There’s no response so James kicks him in the shin again and Brett has no problem doing it back this time, making James yelp and glare, as if it’s Brett’s fault James had to kick him in the shin in the first place.

James doesn’t bother trying to convince Brett for the rest of the man’s hellish knife and fork burrito lunch, but when he gets up to throw his own fast food container away, Brett’s fingers catch his wrist and squeeze against his pulse before it drops.

If James wasn’t so good at reading his wolf, he’d think Brett was being a weirdo, but the soft touch was agreeance, an okay to his request.

Course, he feels smug as shit, but he buries it deep down and travels back to his desk, kicking Aleks’ chair along the way to startle the blond out of his catnap, and gets back to work.

 

* * *

 

Full moons are a hit or miss when it comes to Brett. He’s either okay and functioning, or he’s just unbelievably cranky, which is astounding because he’s _always_ cranky, but when James comes into work towards the end of the month and finds Brett missing, he tries not to get giddy. He makes it through filming, mostly because Lindsey’s literally evil when Brett’s not around, works, and then leaves early, because he fucking can.

Traffic doesn’t stop him but a cop does and James talks his way easily out of a ticket, all doe eyes and charming voice, and hits the brakes a little too hard when he gets to Brett’s place. It’s all sorts of bad wearing his heart on his sleeve like this, feelings and giddiness all out in the open, but he can’t help it. He takes the stairs two at a time, trying to burn that goddamn excitement off, but he just ends up in front of Brett’s door, knocking a little too hard.

Brett opens the door and James feels just a little bad because he looks tired as hell, but Brett does at least manage a smile at seeing him, so James figures he’s not that cranky, and then the night goes like any other full moon. Brett’s overly cuddly and needy, and James spends most of his time under the much heavier body, rubbing and petting over every inch of Brett he can. James has no fucking clue why full moons are the same as heat cycles, but he doesn’t mind the warm body against his at all.

“Remember what I asked about?” 

Brett grunts in response.

“The leash thing?”

Another grunt.

“You still want too?”

Now Brett sighs all dramatic and James knows he’s just playing it up. “... If you promise you’re not going to walk me like a dog, then yes.”

James grins, reaching up to tickle under Brett’s chin, fingers carding through the beard grown slightly too unkempt. “Hell no. I want to have sex.”

“Wow, what a wild idea,” Brett monotones, though he’s leaning into the scratching, “oh no, how will I overcome my naive virgin ideals to do such a thing?”

James tugs on Brett’s beard for his assholeness, glaring. “Come on! Don’t be an ass. Do you want too?”

Brett does that dramatic sigh again, shoulders rolling in a somewhat shrug. “If I bite you, that’s on you.”

“Like I’m scared of you,” James purrs, content with himself.

The night continues on the same until James peels himself away, much to Brett’s displeasure, to the corner store for snacks. He promises to be back as soon as possible to resume petting and Brett yields, letting him free.

 

* * *

 

When he comes back, things happen, and they happen pretty fast.

Brett’s gone and the wolf sits there, looking uncomfortable and out of place in the small apartment. He’s half off the couch, but his upper half really isn’t on it either. He gives the softest of howls and James melts.

The snacks drop and he procures out of thin air a collar and leash. Brett growls from the couch, though it holds no malice, and for the show of it, James approaches with caution, though his shit-eating grin could be seen from space. The fur’s so soft under his hands as the leather slides into place, looking incredibly ridiculous around him. Brett rumbles, low and soft, and large hands, shaped by the transformation, grope at James, claw tips catching in the fabric of his shirt as another hand is big enough to palm his ass. The demon just grins, wrapping the leash around his hand, and giving a small tug.

“Come, puppy.”

Later, when Brett’s not a giant wolf, James will for sure bitch about the claws. They tear a hole in his shirt, first off, and when James tries to finish the job of undressing, Brett’s getting too antsy at sitting on the floor, and his boxers for sure tear next. The look he gives the furball is scathing look, but James falls easily onto Brett’s bed, naked and too excited himself for what the night’s going to produce. He shifts a couple of times to find a comfortable spot for his own tail, and quietly he tugs Brett towards him.

The wolf comes with ease and tilts his face down, letting James spread kisses over his snout. A tongue pokes out to test the waters and James parts his lips to let it explore, though Brett just runs it over his teeth before withdrawing. A cold nose bumps into his collarbone and then lower, exploring for now, and James lids his eyes as the soft tongue and the hint of sharp teeth make goosebumps rise over his skin. It doesn’t take long for Brett to settle between his thighs and James easily slides his legs over the wolf’s shoulders, giving the leash some slack as the paws, delicate with their size, spread him.

James whimpers at the cold air hitting him and is a little embarrassed at just how _wet_ he is. It goes out the window almost immediately as Brett’s mouth opens and the tongue, wide and warm, presses against him and almost covers him entirely, the pressure enough to make James’ thighs tremble. The tongue moves in slow laps, taking it’s time to tease James out of his mind, and fuck, it’s working so well. He tightens his grip on the leash, pulling just slow, and it elicits a rumble from Brett. The tongue dips into his entrance and takes its time to push in deep, rolling inside of James and making the demon whine and squirm and grind back, as if it’s not enough, and really, it’s _not_.

He tightens the leash again and James can’t deny the moan that escapes his mouth when the movement makes Brett’s teeth press, just slightly, into his skin. The wolf doesn’t seem to have much qualms about it, eyes closed as he fucks James open with his tongue, slowly working his jaw. James spends a couple agonizing moments rolling his hips back in desperate need for more and trying to decide if he should just play with his clit and get himself off or not, and as if Brett reads his mind, the wolf pulls back with a dark look in his eyes and fur wet around his maw.

The leash goes slack again and before James can even move or dictate what the hell he needs from Brett, the wolf takes the opportunity to flip James over onto his stomach and drags his hips up, claws dug into the soft flesh around his thighs. James moans into his arm, face pressed against it as he feels Brett, thick and dripping, just a little, rub against his ass a little before it slides between his legs.

“F-Fuck… puppy, please,” James manages, voice breaking just a little, tail curled so tight against his back, “I need you, hunny.” 

Brett growls low and pulls back enough that his tip just presses into James’ entrance, and slow, the wolf moves, bit by bit sinking into the body under him. James is a mildly incoherent mess, babbling and whimpering, his own clawed hands catching into the sheets as he tries to find purchase in anything. When Brett’s hips press flush to him, James just tightens the leash as much as he can, keeping Brett that deep and close. The wolf whines above him, head dropping down as James feels warm breath against his ear, turning just so to kiss against the fur.

“Shit… yeah, b-baby, go ahead.”

Brett doesn’t need to be told twice and he thrusts with the limited movement, slow and deep. James becomes incoherent again, head dropping back down to his arm, muffled swears and moans as Brett fucks him. He can tell it’s taking Brett apart too if the whining against his ear is any indication.

James loosens the leash, just slightly, enough to let Brett really fuck him, hips snapping into him with a want James is used too with heat, but clearly he’s found something else to get Brett this worked up. The demon tries his best to encourage, though his voice is weak and breaking, and Brett manages a growl in response. The next time his hips press against James, he can feel the slight swell of a knot, and James trembles. It feels fucking divine knowing he can get Brett this close, this fast, and he works his own hips back, meeting Brett somewhat.

It takes a couple of slow, deep thrusts, and it pops into him. The pressure makes James come, toes curling as he shouts, body shaking. Brett follows close after a couple of tight thrusts, a low howl rising out of him.

When James can think again, his back is to the soft chest of Brett, arms wrapped protectively around him. Brett’s fucking exhausted, eyes drooping and fighting to stay awake, and James feels bad for not immediately being able to reassure the wolf he’s not dead.

“H-Hey, hey… go to sleep, idiot,” James manages, reaching up to pet at some part of Brett’s face. His palm gets a lick in return and James snuggles in closer, yawning out himself, and letting his own exhaustion kick in and take him.

 

* * *

 

When morning comes, Brett is infinitely embarrassed, and James spends half the day promising Brett it was pretty fucking hot and trying to pet and snuggle the feelings away. Brett only forgives him after James caves and takes him to his favorite restaurant, which was probably a trick all along for some fucking date night, but that’s fine.

Brett follows him home that night and James all too happily let’s the roles reverse, spreading out on the older man and letting himself be pet and cuddled on.

**Author's Note:**

> how the fuck does scrub keep getting away with this
> 
> requests can be taken at boydamsel.tumblr.com. i'm still open for commissions too!


End file.
